


feelin' mighty fine

by sizhu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: College AU, M/M, M/M/M, Other, pointless floofles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami, Kise, and Kuroko celebrate the completion of another semester at university. Kise breaks a bounce castle. Magi Burger runs out of their vanilla shake mix. There might be some dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feelin' mighty fine

"Kurokocchi!!" Kise skipped over to Kuroko, arms waving. "Kurokocchi! Guess what!"

Kuroko groaned, almost toppling over as Kise all but pounced on his much smaller frame. "Kise-kun, please get off of me."

"But, Kurokocchi!" Kise whined. "I have really great news!"

"You can tell me without crushing me."

"Oh, fine." Kise groused, pouting as he stood up straight. "There's a bounce castle on the campus Green!"

"… So?"

"A bounce castle, Kurokocchi!"

"Kise-kun, you're twenty-two."

"So?"

"Don't you think you're a little old for a bounce castle?"

"How rude!" Kise puffed. "I just turned in a ten page paper on how Iago was totally gay for Othello and pissed off that he'd been friendzoned and, like, ten people died as a result of said perceived friendzone. Hell hath no fury, man. I think I deserve some time in a bounce castle!"

"…What the Hell, Kise?" Kagami blinked at him. "A _bounce castle_? Seriously?"

"What, do you think I'm too old, too?"

"No, I think you're too big."

Kise gasped. " _Kagamicchi_! Are you calling me fat?"

"…Kise you're over six feet tall." Kagami stared at the blond. " I'm saying you're built. You know, an athlete. We play basketball, dumbass. I'm pretty sure the only one of the three of us that would fit is Kuroko."

"But Kurokocchi plays with us, too!"

"Kise-kun, I'm different from you two. You're monsters." Kuroko's brows furrowed almost imperceptibly. "Besides, I am not going in the bounce castle."

"But Kurokocchiiiiiii…"

"No."

 

 

Kise whimpered and whined the whole time they walked past the campus Round. He even lagged behind as they passed the esteemed bounce castle, wanting to get a better look. He really wanted to try it out. He even took a step away from Kagami and Kuroko toward the bounce castle, hoping he could get a minute or two without them noticing.

"Kise-kun."

"Ah, Kuroko, maybe we should let him?"

"We have plans, Kagami-kun, remember? If Kise-kun wants to go to that infernal death trap, we'll be late."

"Wow, Kuroko really doesn't like the Bounce Castle." Kagami chuckled softly, watching Kise wiggle his way through the throng of people. "Kise looks like he's really excited, though. Let him have a moment. It can't hurt. Besides, it's not like being late will matter. We're just going to the burger joint. I think we deserve some greasy food for what we put up with this semester."

"But—" Kuroko stopped himself, because Kagami had a point, even if he hadn't explicitly made it. Kuroko knew that if they dragged Kise away, he'd whine and pout and make a fuss and they'd _still_ be "late" to their plans. This way, they'd be late, but at least Kise would be pacified. And a pacified Kise is not a whining Kise. Most of the time. "…Yes, you're right, Kagami-kun."

Kagami blinked and laughed. "Not for the reasons you're thinking of, probably. I'm kind of hoping he'll break it."

"Kagami-kun is cruel."

"He'll laugh about it, you know he will."

That much was true. Kise would laugh it off and it would be their big joke for the next month. Or two, because it _was_ Kise, after all. "…I just hope he doesn't take too long… You worked really hard to put this together. I don't want Kagami-kun's hard work to go to waste."

Kagami shrugged slightly. "It's okay if it does. I don't mind, not if Kise's laughing at falling on his ass."

 

True to Kagami's words, Kise did, in fact, break the Bounce Castle. It wasn't like he _meant_ to break it. But maybe Kagami had been right when he'd made his point that _perhaps_ Kise _was_ just a little too big for an inflatable bounce house - ahem, Bounce _Castle -_ and perhaps Kise was just a little too excited.

 

 

Kagami and Kise were sitting opposite each other at the restaurant (okay, it was Maji Burger, because, really, did Kagami actually eat anywhere else of his own free will?), legs awkwardly shuffling against one another - a curse of being over six feet tall with long legs. Kise saw no problem with this under-table shy intimacy, but Kagami flustered and nearly choked on his soda every time they brushed legs. But Kagami didn't complain - Kise was beaming as he chattered on about the new lineup he was modeling for next month (Kise was particularly delighted that it would be close to home this time), and Kagami was plenty distracted by his radiance. Until—

"Kagami-kun."

"Hm?" Kagami tilted his head slightly to look at the shadow sitting next to him. "Sorry, Kuroko."

Kuroko shook his head slightly with a small, barely-there smile. "Kagami-kun is very cute when he's watching Kise-kun."

"Gah—Kuroko!" Kagami flustered, trying not to fling his food in his flailing. "Don't say such embarrassing things!"

Kuroko didn't deign to reply to Kagami's outburst. He simply sipped at his vanilla milkshake—until it made that atrocious slurping sound that signified the cup was empty. Kuroko knit his brows together and popped off the plastic cap to look inside, and sure enough, all the milkshake was gone. He looked up at Kagami, but the redhead had already been roped back into Kise's effervescent charm.

"Kagamicchi~." Kise hooked his leg around Kagami's, completely casually and with no shame. "I was thinking.."

"That's dangerous." Kagami snorted, trying to claim his own leg back.

"Oh, how mean!" Kise pouted Kagami. "I just thought I could get, y'know, a week off to stay with you and Kurokocchi."

"Are you sure?"

"Why not? I mean I don't have the next lineup for another month…" Kise fiddled with his food.

"Sounds great… Kuroko? What do you think of a week with Kise at our place…?"

"Kagami-kun should get me another milkshake." Kuroko was still staring at the inside of his empty cup.

"Kuroko?" Kagami blinked. Kuroko didn't usually outright ignore his questions - and not when Kise was involved.

Kuroko looked up at Kagami, finally, and gave him a long, hard stare. Kagami sighed, sagging his shoulders, and lightly kicked Kise's shin when the blond started snickering at how easily Kuroko got Kagami to do things.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Kagami ruffled Kuroko's hair gently as he got up to go get another vanilla shake for him. "Don't eat my food. Seriously."

"No promises, Kagamicchi." Kise grinned at Kagami as he walked away. Kagami just waved the air at him, too far away to reply.

 

"I think it's nice, that you want to take time off to be with us…" Kuroko stirred the straw around in his empty cup. "Kagami-kun misses you sometimes. He says the bed is too big when it's just the two of us."

"…I'd take all the time in the world off if I could…" Kise picked at his fries. "But we all have bills to bay…"

"I know." Kuroko nodded. "He doesn't grudge you that. He knows the work is important. But a week with you would be good for him—us."

Kise smiled a little bit. "Still not used to it, Kurokocchi…?"

"Getting there," Kuroko admitted. "I'm not used to being… With people. With Kagami-kun. I never thought…"

"I know." Kise's smile softened as he leaned back in his seat. "I never thought he'd go for me, either. Even though I'm everyone's type."

"…Kise-kun, you don't know the meaning of humility, do you?"

"Nope!" Kise laughed. "No, but in all seriousness… I never thought Kagamicchi would… See through the modeling…"

"I don't think Kagami-kun saw much of the modeling to begin with," Kuroko said. "He saw _you_. Remember you first met through basketball… We all did. I don't think Kagami-kun knew about your modeling until after we graduated. If he did, he never really said anything about it…"

"Really…?" Kise nibbled on a fry.

"Really." Kuroko swiped one of Kagami's fries before he got back.

 

"Oi, Kuroko," Kagami said as he finally returned to the table where his two boyfriends sat.

"You don't have my milkshake." Kuroko's brows furrowed just barely enough to be perceivable.

"They ran out of their mix…" Kagami frowned at Kuroko's disapproval. "I can make it at home, you know. We don't have to buy your milkshake here."

"Awh, Kagamicchi is so cute~."

"Oh, hush." Kagami threw a fry at him and frowned when Kise caught it in his mouth and ate it.

"You two are disgusting." Kuroko nibbled on one of Kagami's fries.

Kise just laughed.

 

Back at their shared apartment, Kagami started on the vanilla shakes. Kise took Kagami's distraction as his chance to set up his phone and the speakers, grinning as sound erupted through the machine. The speakers poured out music with a beat that sank into your bones and made you twitch and want to dance. And so it happened with Kise (well, he'd dance anyway, music or no). He took Kuroko's hand and swung him very lightly around the room, careful not to be too rough with him. Kuroko made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat as Kise spun him around the living room, but he otherwise didn't complain.

"So! We're celebrating our freedom from college for the summer at home~?" Kise chimed to the kitchen as he danced Kuroko over the carpet.

"That was the plan from the start, but _someone_ had to go break the rented bounce castle on campus and make us waste time," Kagami shouted back over the music and the blender. "Seriously, I'm surprised they didn't make you pay for the whole damn thing."

"If the university rented it, it should have held up for adults!" Kise whined. "Kagamicchi, so mean!"

"He has a point," Kuroko grumbled. "Magi Burger has never run out of mix while I've been there before you made us take so long. And stop spinning me around. I'm getting dizzy. Let me go."

Kise smiled and kissed Kuroko's cheek before letting him go and flouncing into the kitchen to bother Kagami. "Sorry, Kurokocchi. I didn't mean to, you know I love you~."

Kuroko sighed and smiled, following Kise's exuberant footsteps. "Are they done yet, Kagami-kun?"

"Yeah."

 

"Oh, _man_." Kise grinned after taking his first sip of Kagami's home made vanilla shake. "This might just be better than Maji Burger's."

"I agree."

Kagami shuffled in his seat and scratched the back of his neck, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Ah, Kagamicchi, so cute!"

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my files for like a month and I didn't know how to end it but I like it. It's cute. These three make my heart go all aflutter.


End file.
